


Mini-fic: Suncream

by ragnar_rock



Series: Mini-fics [3]
Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-28
Updated: 2014-09-28
Packaged: 2018-02-19 04:38:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2374877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnar_rock/pseuds/ragnar_rock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A modern AU. Athelstan attempts to flirt his way into protecting Ragnar from harmful UV rays, only to be thwarted by Ragnar's counter flirtations.<br/>For Tumblr user Starrose17</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mini-fic: Suncream

"You really should put some sun cream on them."  
It was Athelstan's voice, at once commanding and unobtrusive.  
Ragnar turned around.  
"Hm?"  
Athelstan was wearing a shirt. A shirt and swim shorts at the beach. Ragnar smiled at him and gave him a nudge.  
"What did you say?"  
"Your scars...they won't heal properly if you keep going about without a shirt or sun cream. Unless you want them to be obvious, which knowing you - you may well do."  
Ragnar gave him a guiltless grin, and Athelstan let out an exasperated sigh.  
"If you let me put it on will you wear it?"  
Ragnar pretended to consider the question.  
"Only my back?"  
"Only your back. And neck, arms and shoulders."  
Ragnar shrugged and looked back at his beer.  
Athelstan let out an annoyed whine and changed his strategy. He brushed his lips against Ragnar's neck.  
"And I'll see to the rest of you later."  
Ragnar chewed on the inside of his cheek.  
"I suppose it wouldn't hurt start being conscientious about UV rays and all that..."  
"Good." Athelstan gave him a swift peck on the cheek.  
Ragnar shifted a little so that Athelstan could sit behind him on the sand and start to rub the cream onto his back.  
"Mmm..." He leaned into his touch and Athelstan blushed.  
"Stop that."  
"Stop what?"  
"That! This isn't...sexual."  
"Are you sure?"  
"Yes! I'm not ... not in the sand!" Athelstan's ears had even turned red now.  
"I have a towel."  
"You're impossible!"  
"You're adorable."  
Athelstan tossed the towel at Ragnar's head.  
"Do it yourself." He stormed off.  
Ragnar chuckled and went back to sipping his beer.  
He'd feel guilty and come back...and if he didn't Ragnar would feel guilty and go find him...


End file.
